A Warrior's Dogma
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU What happens when the principles of a man are challenged by the obstacles fate sets before him? With Humanity on the brink of extinction, the threat of the Titan's growing day by day, Eren Jaeger must grow to become the Man he was meant to be. The Hunter...that Hunts the Titans... Powerful Mature Eren, Eren x MIkasa


**EDIT: Did a few quick changes here and there, fixed gramatical error's and switcvhed the scene with Eren and Jean a bit.**

**Here it is my Shingeki no Kyojin story, for those that have read the manga I will be making it up as I go along with the information already given to us. I will be taking elements from our history of mythology into this as well, don't ask just read and find out :D**

**The pairing has mostly been decided: Eren x Mikasa, don't know if I'll add any others, all depends on how this story goes as it proceeds. But if it does grow it will only be one other addition.**

**Mature for the following: Blood, Gore, Character Deaths, Sexual Content, Torture, Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own any of the elements put into this story besides the plot and OC's I may create among other things.**

**Now let's get on with it shall we?**

_''There are no Heroes...in life, the monsters win'' ~George R.R. Martin_

* * *

**A Warrior's Dogma**

**Prologue**

_The world around him was a complete haze he could not see nor could he hear, the taste of copper filled his mouth and the smell of iron filled his nostrils. He found himself standing amongst a field and through his blurry vision he found himself to be in a area of forestry. Through his increasingly sharp vision he looked down at his hands only to see his hands dripping with blood, his entire body was coated in blood. The ground beneath him was stained crimson, his slightly long dark brown hair fell with splotches of blood dripping from the bangs of his hair. He felt nothing from this, not __disgust nor revulsion, no as his eyes looked up to see the countless burning giant skeletons he didn't feel these feelings. There were far too many to count, all laying in the forestry some hanging from the giant tree branches surrounding him and others slammed into the ground._

_No...the only thing he could feel as his turquoise eyes took in this eery sight was...a feeling of accomplishment._

_He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see an older man he recognized this man, it was his father. Strangely he could only see a smile of immense pride on his face yet tears were flowing from his eyes. His saddened eyes looked down at him and spoke.''Well done son, very well done...'' the man spoke, his hearing actually repairing enough to hear this. He blinked before looking down at his hands again._

_Feeling some form of strength return to his body he opened his mouth to speak ignoring the taste of copper that was relevant to him. ''...Kill...Kill them all...I will kill them all...'' he said with his eyes beginning to smolder a sinister blue._

The sound of harsh winds made a pair of turquoise eyes slowly open they were dull for a moment as they glanced at his window to see a storm ravaging outside. He stared out for a few moments before some sign of life began to show. Taking a deep breath, the figure laid back down just staring up at the top bunk above him.

_'Another memory huh?'_ was the thought of one young man, with slightly long dark brown hair, tan skin and turquoise eyes. This young man, was Eren Jaeger, 15 year's of age, the only biological child of Grisha Jaeger and Carla Jaeger, and most of all a hopeful for the Scouting Legion. The young man sighed as he looked at his hand and his eyes narrowed to see it trembling from his most recent memory.

They were an occurrence that rarely happened, but when they did Eren learned more of the last few moments he had with his father before he disappeared. It's been this way for four year's now since he and Mikasa enlisted into the military. These memories have been something he's kept from his overprotective surrogate sister because he knew she would worry for him. Still they proved to be very enlightening to the young Yeager, though he didn't know much it still revealed to him many things.

Few of which he kept hard pressed to himself only...

''I need to get some sleep, we still have our last training sessions tomorrow before the Graduation exam.'' letting his eyes drift close Eren let out another sigh as his furrowed brow began to lessen as sleep made its way into his body once more.

XxNext DayxX

Mikasa Ackerman, age 15, was a beautiful girl with chin length black hair light skin and calm blue eyes, due to her military training she was very fit amongst most other trainees besides the select few. She gazed out at the open training field she's used since being enlisted into the Military her blue eyes watched the other trainees of the 104th squad spar for their final exam before the Graduation Test. She stood on the sidelines already having taken out her partner in the spar and most others were too fearful to even put up an attempt.

She didn't mind, she knew her physical capabilities were far above most others and it gave her an edge over most in terms of Hand-to-Hand combat. Most were scared of her because of she could easily subdue her opponents in a number of way, from grapples to execution grapples. She could easily take on the instructors although they were reluctant to admit it she could do so.

However there was only two others that gave her a challenge, the first was another girl around her age, her eyes cut to the girl in question. She was blonde with blue eyes whom stood about 5,4 in height she wore the standard military form as any other, but she was fit from her training as most others. This girl was Annie Leonhardt one of the two that could fight Mikasa, but as of now the girl was sweating and panting a bit she faced against her foe which caused Mikasa to cut her eyes to the other and Annie's sparring partner.

It was Eren Jaeger, if there was anyone Mikasa cared for more then herself it was him, it was because of him after all that she was still alive. He taught her many things including her most important life lesson in this merciless world which was to always fight to survive in this cruel world. In other peoples eyes she may have come off as overprotective of Eren, but they were only half right about it. Mikasa cared for Eren deeply enough so to turn her wrath on his enemies, but mostly she was there to be at his side through and through.

A faint smile graced her face at that, yes he was the only family she had left and she would do everything she had to be at his side through and through. Whatever he chooses to do she would back him, it had always been that way when they were younger and even through training.

Still as her gaze fell on Eren, she could no longer see the boy she grew up with, she couldn't see the brash hothead that always got into fights to save Armin from bullies. No, she didn't know what happened, but since the disappearance of Eren's father, he had been changing more and more becoming more level headed and calm. The year's since leaving landfill had done much good for him, plus he had grown pretty fit for his age almost abnormally so. He stood just 5'7, but it was his build that was the strangest thing. His broad shoulders and that wiry body of his made him almost deceivingly skinny in appearance because of his uniform. His frame wasn't built to be full frontal power, but for speed and power in a perfect balance. She was beginning to wonder what exactly made him fill out in such a way to be so fit above others his age. But the biggest surprise for her was his skills while training, while he was above average in the use of the 3D Maneuver Gear ranking just a bit below her and a few others, his other physical capabilities far exceeded her own. She didn't know what it was, but since enlisting he was showing more signs of his growing skill. He could take her down in sparring which made him the only one that not only could fight her on par, but could defeat her if he wished too.

Of course after that moment she delved further into training so she could keep up with him and wouldn't be a nuisance to him should the time ever come to have his back against his enemies.

But she did feel a spike of annoyance at the way Eren and Annie were sparring, she could have sworn she saw a small smirk playing across that blondes face as the two fought. She had studied Annie's fighting which relied more upon grapples, submissions and kicks and it proved to be troublesome to fight against. However Eren seemed to have learned his own style through his training. It was a strange, but an extremely lethal style, and one she had yet to fully decipher and even less figure out, but he relied on lightning fast punches and kicks, grapples to subdue his enemies to the point of breaking their limbs, crushingly powerful attacks meant to break bones and rupture internal organs.

With Eren he blocked Annie's attempt to punch him he slapped it away before reaching in for a counter only for her dodge before grappling his forearm and attempted to throw him over her shoulder, but he flipped in the air in time. Landing in a crouch he did a sweep kick which she jumped over only to look up to see Eren's hand which grappled her by her arm before bringing her down to the ground. Only she twisted her body and wrapped legs around his neck before bringing him down with her.

Eren uncaring for the position he was in gave Annie a raised eyebrow, ''You've gotten better.'' he said which she just replied with a raised eyebrow of her own though a glint of amusement glinted in her icy blue eyes. ''To keep up with you? I have to try.'' she said which made him give a slight chuckle, but her attempts to keep him subdued proved harder. ''Maybe, but you keep forgetting something Annie...'' he said which made her frown a bit in confusion.

_'What does he...'_ it was far too late for her to react when she realized her mistake though as Eren other arm came in which he gave a swift punch to her abdomen packing enough power to knock the air out of her lungs and made her legs loosen which he used to get free. Still recovering Annie rolled backwards only to hiss in pain as Eren lashed out with his leg knocking her feet from below her. Then faster then she could react Eren had her arms pinned behind her back, his knee on her legs with a small wooden knife at the back of her neck as her face was inches from the dirt.

Annie could literally feel his cheeky grin and for that moment again like all other attempts Annie kept forgetting one of the few aspects that made Eren such a capable fighter.

''I'm too unpredictable...'' he said as he let up on the hold as making her let out a small sigh of relief from the amount of strength from his grip. Even when didn't seem like he was using much Eren had incredible strength for his size and his grip proved pretty painful at times.

''Still hard to believe how good you've gotten, I still remember that impulsive idiot during initial enlistment training.'' she said as she saw his hand which she took it letting him help her up on her feet. If Eren seemed the least bit offended he didn't show it, but Eren always seemed a bit angry with his usually scowling expression.

''Yeah well since I lack a bit utilizing the 3D maneuver gear I felt mastering my combat prowess took importance.'' he said not seeing her bewildered look Annie gave him when he said that.

_'Lacking in using the 3D gear? Me and him are tied when it comes to using that system does he seriously undervalue his skill that much?'_ Or maybe it was something? Annie was never sure when it came to Eren. He just felt so much different now from when how he was 4 year's ago when they were enlisted.

''Alright you maggots, training is done for today! Get inside, eat and rest for tomorrow's Graduation Exam!'' the instructor shouted causing the trainee's to stop and take a breather as they began head to their respective housings. Doing so, Eren left just as he pat Mikasa on the shoulder and nodded Annie's way which she returned respectfully. Then he met up with Armin thus the two began their trek for their own dormitory.

''So how did your training go, Armin?'' Eren asked his best friend which the blonde scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Armin Arlert was the same age as Eren and Mikasa being 15 year's of age. He was just about 5,2 to 5,3 and had a frail build. He was fair skinned and had blue eyes and dark blonde hair that fell down in a sort of 'Mop' style. Besides Mikasa, Eren thought of Armin as his best and closest friend because it was he that expressed his own dream to see the outside world. The goal to see the world beyond the walls even if it was taboo within the walls of this Cage as he so eloquently put it.

''Uwaaah well I was paired up with Jean so it wasn't so bad, but I still barely managed to get a passing deadlock or two. But he still got me down more times that I can count.'' he said causing Eren's expression to form into a scowl or to others its as if his ever present scowl got deeper at the mention of Jean.

''Tsk, don't worry about it Armin even if you have difficulty with combat, your intelligence far surpasses Mikasa and my own and its saved our asses more times then I can count. So keep your chin up, alright?'' patting his friends shoulder he got a small smile from the blonde whom gave a nod in return. Although he had a difficult time remembering when he had ever done so much for his two friends.

''Yeah, thanks Eren.''

XxNext Day-Break RoomxX

''So fourth huh? Ah well just a rank.'' Eren commented before taking a sip from his cup as he sat alongside Mikasa, Armin and Reiner at a table. They had just gotten done with their exam and Ceremony afterwards with the results that came in. He looked to see Sasha giving a small grin as she took another bite of her hot potato.

''Well keep in mind that those that are ranked the top ten we can freely choose which faction to join among the rest which is up to the higher-ups. So, me, you Mikasa and the rest of those that are ranked get to choose freely, so there is that.'' she said making Eren nod in agreement. He knew that much and was glad to know he could freely choose without leaving the choice up to others. He already knew where he wanted to go and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

''You're still thinking about going to the Scouting Legion aren't you?'' Mikasa said making him glance her way as both Armin and Reiner stared at their fellow trainee/friend. Armin knew all too well of Eren's goal to reach the outside world, but h was afraid for him at times, but he was still ready to back him up on that ideal the two have shared since they were young. Reiner on the other hand chose to look at Eren with a narrowed gaze as if trying to find something in his fellow trainee.

Reiner Braun was one of the older trainee's at 17 years of age and he was very tail combined with his broad shoulders and powerful build made him to be a rather intimidating figure. He had short light blonde hair and was fair skinned. If Eren was built more for speed and power then Reiner looked to be full frontal power.

Seeing the hardened expression on Eren's face and the deep intense look in his eyes made Reiner smirk a bit although he would never admit it when he first met Eren during the first day of enlistment he found him to be a bit of a hothead and impulsive, but his passion to kill and eradicate the titans back then was borderline dangerous. But now...now...

_'If I'm honest with myself it's a bit intimidating when I look at those eyes...'_ he thought to himself as he kept his gaze on the young Jaeger

Eren just gave Mikasa a look that just said 'You're kidding right?' before giving a sigh.

''As I've already told you once before, I will join the Scouting Legion and nothing anyone says will change my mind. Going out and seeing the world, and killing the titans on their territory instead of sitting on my ass inside this giant cage is ten times better. You should know me by now Mikasa, I'd rather fight besides staying here under the rule of that cowardly _King._'' Mikasa frown from the venom in Eren's words it wasn't aimed at her only to the King and the place they were living in.

No living wasn't the right term, being held up like cattle was more appropriate...

''I know its jus-'' she was silenced when they heard the sound of cup slamming before a voice sounded off in the break room.

''Hah! C'mon Marco! You can't deny how you really feel about this! You just want to join the Military Police to get into the interior! So we can finally escape this shitty frontline of a town and live the life of luxury!'' he said as Marco looked around uncomfortably as he saw the accusing stares from many of the other trainees.

''S-shame on you! At least I'm not-!'' he was cut off as Jean just gave a huff as his cheeky grin widened as he looked at Marco.

''Ah right sorry my bad, I forgot you were a prize pupil.'' he said before turning his gaze to others around his table before pointing at each one. ''But what of you all?! What would you guys _honestly_ do?!'' standing up with his mug he continued on with his rant. ''I mean getting to live in the interior is almost unheard of, right?! Or given the choice, would really stay here in this 'human stronghold or whatever they like to call it?!'' he took a chug of his drink as his eyes took in the other silent trainees around his table all of which were looking down in despair at his words.

''Well its not like we chose to be born in this town and to be given the choice to live in a place without having to fear the titan's footsteps every moment, would be great.'' one of them said making Jean laugh. ''Good answer!'' with that he sat down before addressing the others at his table. Namely, Bertholdt Fubar and Annie Leonhardt. ''So...What about you guys?''

Bertholdt gave a small smile and just replied, ''I'll be applying for the Military Police Brigade.'' he said as Annie spoke though she seemed uninterested in the conversation altogether. ''So will I...'' but her eyes cut to Jean with their usual cold edge. ''But don't think my reasons are like yours, I don't want people thinking we're in the same group.'' her voice was a tad colder then usual but Jean didn't seem to mind as he just laughed it off.

On the other side of the break room at Eren's table, Mikasa frowned at Jean's words. She always found him to be annoying but his whole attitude is what annoyed her the most. But when the sound of cracking wood reached her trained ears she looked to see Eren's hand had gripped the table so hard it left indention's of his fingers deep into the table. However she almost expected him to stand up and say something to Jean, but what he did next was almost the opposite.

He laughed...

''Hahaha!'' Loudly to be precise which alerted the entire break room, his laughter broke the downtrodden silence and got Jean's attention the most from the mocking tone in his laughter. You could ask anyone in the entire 104th Trainee squad that Jean Kirschtein could not _stand _Eren Jaeger and the same could be said for Eren. But since the firs time they met they were always at each others throats due to their opposing ideals. But since the last time they fought Eren just ignored any attempts of a fight with Jean because he never found the need to fight him anymore.

But tonight struck a nerve...

''What's so funny, Jaeger?'' Eren's laughter seemed to lessen, but it began to change to a laugh void of any amusement. Annie watched with a slight glance at the situation as opposed to Bertholdt who was uneasy with the situation and Reiner who was watching it with anticipation. She was curious how this would go because Eren seemed to ignore Jean every since their last spat, but today seemed to be different after the last few years.

''It's just...'' he leaned back before turning his head to look Jean in the eye, but there was a strange look in his eyes his turquoise eyes almost seemed to smolder with almost an animalistic intent in his eyes. ''Those are the words of a man that will be the first to die the moment a Titan shows up. Someone like you, I'm so sick of seeing you Jean, you are just like the rest of the _parasites_ in this city.'' the venom in his words made even the likes of Mikasa flinch as Jean began to scowl.

''What's that suppose to mean? That I'm weak for facing reality? That humanity has no real chance against the Titans!? 4 Year's ago should speak for itself, 20% percent of the human race was sent out to try and reclaim Wall Maria and guess what happened. Most of them became food for the Titans! 20% percent of our entire _race_ was nearly wiped out trying to reclaim Wall Maria only to fail!'' he said only to seethe from the expressionless look Eren gave him before he continued on.

''For every one titan that fell an average of 30 humans were lost. However, the number of titans who dominate this planet is a lot more than 1/30th of the entire human race altogether. That single all-out attack four year's ago accomplished nothing, but the cemented fact that humanity...doesn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against the Titans.'' he said before noticing the silence of the entire break room which made him sigh.

''Great now its like a funeral in here, nice work Eren.''

Eren for his part just rose an eyebrow as his eyes took in the entire room for a second before looking back at Jean. ''And why should I care for anything you've just said? Hm? Those are the words of a defeatist, the main reason as to why mankind is on the brink of extinction. You speak as if the sacrifice on that attack 4 year's ago was in vain when in fact that attack gave us all the knowledge we now have on them. You're saying that 'Since I don't think we can win I might as well give up'.'' this time Eren did scowl which made him more intimidating. ''I knew you were a sorry excuse of a human Jean, but I had not thought of you were so worthless to be such a sorry sack of shit like that of this cities _King_.'' he spat making Jean's eyes widen in shock.

This got varied reactions of shock and surprise at Eren's bold insult to the cities King they all knew how Eren was rebellious but to actually insult the King no matter how justified his anger could spell Capital punishment alone!

Mikasa looked at Eren's back worry clear in her blue eyes she knew Eren more the most others and knew how much he hated the Titans maybe more then she could ever hope to understand. But his hate for the King was equally strong with all the lack of action the King has taken in regards to when Wall Maria was breached and the massacre 4 year's ago. She understood his anger, but it wasn't safe to speak ill of the King lest it got out and the one that said such a thing was punished by the Military Police Brigade.

Reiner on the other hand looked at Eren's form with respect smoldering in his eyes, _'Well said Eren...' _his eyes shifted towards Bertholdt who seemed a bit awed by Eren's boldness, and his smirk when he saw the slight widening of Annie's eyes when she too heard what the Jaeger just said. Yet again Eren was proving himself to be an interesting guy out of this whole squad.

''Tell me this...is it good to just throw in the towel? Is it better to escape from reality, to the point where you're throwing away your hope? In the first place...it's a given that material warfare against the likes of the Titans is doomed to fail from the very beginning. But the information that we have now spells hope that humanity can finally strike back at those monsters so will you all really wanna just give up and become a titan's meal so bad? So much that you're willing to give up on even making strategies to kill them? You've got to be joking...''

Many looked down from the look in his eyes, but after a moment of silence he looked at Jean with an impassive expression.

''I have a dream...no...an ambitious I aim to achieve at all cost. It's to eradicate every single titan that plagues this planet and leave this giant cage and live in the outside world. I find that to be a much better way to live then to be in a cage to grow us like cattle and to be eaten by the titans. I don't know about you all, but it is what I plan to do and nothing will stop me to achieve it, _nothing at all._'' with his peace spoken Eren sat back down to take a sip of his own mug.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife with Eren's words having their effect on the others, but Jean had finally hit his patience with the Jaeger. He couldn't stand him in the least and maybe he forgone the fact that he was about to do something incredibly stupid or the fact that he was about to do something against the most combative trainee in the entire squad.

No all that mattered to him at that point was to beat some sense into Jaeger's head.

''Hah? I think your the parasite here, Jaeger...'' Jean started as he stood from his chair and walked his way to Eren's table. ''I mean look at the rest of the break room not a single person here agrees with anything you've just said. They would all much rather live in comfort than have to fear for their life's every moment they go to sleep.'' he said doing his best to ignore the disdainful glare Mikasa was giving him.

Eren gave a sigh before he put his mug down before he intertwined his hands into one. ''Maybe you're right, but what they do with their life's is their choice and if they want to go live a life like that in the interior it only gives them temporary safety from the titans because eventually the titans will get through Wall Rose because of defeatists like you. Because of people like you Jean morale will falter on the frontline, security will become lax to non-existent and the incident from 5 years ago will happen, so yes. Let them wish what they want, let them stew in their choices while those that are brave enough to fight for mankind fight and die for what they believe in. Now leave me alone Jean, I am in no mood for any more of your nonsense.''

Jean smirked a bit and spoke, ''Oh? But why? What are you waiting for then Eren? Why don't you go outside now and go to those titans you seemed to _love _oh so much.'' He should have remembered one thing when he said that though, and it was the immense hatred Eren held for the Titan's altogether. Or maybe he knew and decided to taunt him by putting him up with the Titans just tlo get a rise out of him. However he never expected or was quick enough to react to what happened next.

At that single moment Mikasa's eyes widened in alarm, but it was far too late for her to stop what came next, Eren just reacted. His eyes just dilated before a vicious scowl formed on his face. He whipped around in a moment, his chair falling back as he did and Jean didn't see it coming till it was too late.

**Thwack!**

''Gah!'' blood flew from Jean's mouth as Eren's impacted with his cheek he stumbled back, but he didn't have time as Eren came in with another to his abdomen which knocked the air right out of him. The Jaeger was merciless in his next attack which he took hold of Jean's head and slammed his face into his knee resulting in a loud crack causing many to flinch.

''I told you leave me alone, but you just won't shut up will you? Fine, I was getting tired of you anyway...'' Eren said before grabbing Jean by the hair. Said man was too busy holding his bleeding and broken nose to do much before he let out a grunt when Eren yanked his hair pulling his head before the Jaeger socked him across the face with just enough power to send him tumbling to his own table. He walked forth as the others at the table cleared out of the way, he ignored Jean's struggling to get up before he took hold of his throat and picked up off the table before slamming against the wooden wall.

Being made to look Eren in the eye Jean felt for the first time since he knew Eren a surge of fear for the Jaeger when he saw how his eyes seemed to glow green in the lighting.

''I will say this only once Jean, if you ever pair me with those Titan's again even as a joke...it won't be the titans that kill you, it will be _me._'' wit that said Eren tossed Jean aside and walked out of the break room leaving behind the stunned trainees. Mikasa quickly went after him before a few went to check up on Jean. Those that watched the proceedings like Reiner walked over to Bertholdt and Annie with a frown on his face.

''That was surprising, first time I've seen Eren so pissed before guess Jean really struck a nerve that time. He really needs to learn to mind his mouth around the guy lest this happen only worse.'' he said getting a nod from Bertholdt. ''I agree, but I think maybe Eren went a bit too far with the injuries don't you think?'' he said only to get a a slight scoff from Annie who took in the sight for only a moment before walking away.

''He got what was coming to him, he's been antagonizing Eren for a good long time now and it was time he learned his place. And if he's got any sense left in that skull of his he'll leave Eren alone otherwise he will follow through with his threat and by that time he has only himself to blame for his stupidity which got him killed, either by a Titan or by Eren himself.'' with that said she walked over to another table where she sat with Mina.

The two guys looked at one another and kinda felt Annie's words carried weight and just left it at that. But the two did take notice of the way she took Eren's side when she would usually stay neutral to it all.

It was weird...

XxOutsidexX

Eren exhaled as he took the night sky, he took a few calming breaths to ease his sudden spike of adrenaline. He looked to his hand only to see it trembling which made him clench his hand before giving a small curse.

_'Damn it, why did I let him get to me like that? Did that memory affect me more then I first thought? Those memories have gotten more and more frequent and that last one...damn it!'_ The scene of him standing in that giant forest soaked in blood, the taste of blood in his mouth and the countless giant skeletons around him flashed painfully into his head causing him to grunt. His hand dug into the beside him as he let out a hiss.

''Eren?'' a soft hand landed on his shoulder shook him from his state, he recognized that voice and he instantly tried to calm himself. Quickly he regained his composure enough to turn around and address the one behind him. Turning his gaze he locked onto Mikasa and when he saw her slight worried expression he sighed.

''Are you alright, Eren?'' she spoke concern clear in her voice, but the Jaeger was determined if anything to worry Mikasa any further than he already had. He felt a bit guilty about worrying her over something so trivial as this. That was another thing he cursed himself for when he was like that 5 year's ago. Never taking anyone's feelings into consideration then his own, and that made him up till now feel like such an inconsiderate asshole.

But it was so much worse when it came to Mikasa the way he acted towards her back then especially after what she suffered through made him feel even worse. She witnessed the death of her mother and father and kidnapped and nearly brought into slavery by some sleazy rich noble in the Utopia District. Plus the urge to protect her after what happened that day, and even more so by his memories. He wasn't strong enough to save his mother so he would be damned if he didn't protect Mikasa.

Deciding to ease her worry he met her gaze and small chuckle, ''No worries I'm fine just a bit tired is all. Jean just got to me so I just needed a breather.'' here sat down on the stairs which she soon followed. Mikasa eyed him for a moment but when he seemed truthful about his words she eased up. The two sat in silence there for a few minutes just taking in the chilly breeze of the night before Eren deciding to reach out to a different subject.

''So, you asked me if I was still joining the Scouting legion, but what about you?'' Mikasa just glanced at him before looking up at the sky.

''I will be joining the Scouting Legion as well...'' her words didn't really surprise Eren because he kinda expected her to say that. Mikasa was always at his back through hick and thin, through all the fights he had with the bullies that got to Armin and the trouble he got into with the local Nobility and Police in regards with his ideals. Still he felt it was best to at least voice his curiosity on the subject.

''Are you sure? I mean they are saying you're the most talented person that's ever come through training, I'm pretty sure you would get special treatment if you joined the Military Police.'' he said only to frown when Mikasa seem to shrink in on herself pulling her knees to her chest she glanced his way which he met her gaze.

''If you join the Military Police I will too, if you join the Stationary Guard so will I, wherever you go Eren I will always follow you. Since you're joining the Scouting Legion so will I. I died once...but you brought me back and you taught me that to live in this world...you must fight...and I want to fight by your side in whatever you choose to do.'' Then she wrapped her scarf, the very same red scarf he had given to her when he saved her around her lower face. Her gaze seemed to soften to the point it was almost alien to the Jaeger.

''Besides Eren, if anything in this world that I have left...I do not under any circumstance want to lose you...You're all I have left...''

Eren was pretty stunned by Mikasa's words it wasn't like her to speak with such emotion like that because usually she was always the impassive one and ready to react when the time came for it. He had never speak like this before and what he felt from her words made him just react without much thought in his actions because at that moment Mikasa needed comfort. He scooted closer to Mikasa before putting his arm over her shoulders before pulling her close. This surprised the young girl, but his words are what really struck her the most.

''I will _never_ die Mikasa, not until I've made this world free of the Titan's I will fight until I can no longer stand, I will fight till tooth and nail to be free of the Titan's and of this Cage we live in. You will never lose me Mikasa, this I assure you...keep of heart that I will always be here. I will be fighting for a better world a world much more free and better for everyone, and for the both of us. I will never die Mikasa I promise you so just remember that, alright?'' he said, trying all he could to comfort Mikasa with his heartfelt words because they were true. He would everything he just said...he would not die till the titans were vanquished, and he would definitely not die and make Mikasa cry for his death.

Because of their position Eren never saw Mikasa's eyes begin to glaze over before a few tears escaped her eyes. The small signs of a blush formed on her cheeks from their close proximity, but her heart was beating like a drum from Eren's comforting words. That's all she needed to hear to know Eren would be safe. Looking down she reached out to his hand which she held onto before she replied in kind.

''I will, but remember this Eren, I will always be with you wherever you go, in whatever you choose to do I will follow you. I will have your back through whatever is thrown our way, so even if the whole world go against us, just remember I have your back, alright?'' she smiled when his hand went over her own and gave a squeeze.

''You got it...''

Armin who was watching from the doorway smiled at the scene and turned away determined to let Eren know his choice later tonight. For now he would let those two have their moment because tomorrow they would officially begin their life's as soldier's and the danger's they would bring.

"_I never knew though...that the next day would change our life's forever..." ~Eren_

* * *

**Thus ends the prologue to my newest and probably my most ambitious story. It was a bit short, but I think I got much of what I wanted to get across in this chapter. Eren is very different from canon in this story due to the memories he's gotten are more frequent and he's learned much from the memories over the course of the last 4 year's during his days in the Military.**

**He's changed, but it's still Eren Jaeger we all know and love...**

**By the way I did a slight change in his appearance, his hair is as long as it is when he is in his Titan Form in canon, but more well kept. He is more muscular and I DO have a reason for that and it involves what I have planned later on. If you want a more detailed description of his physical structure go look up Goomoonryong or Chun-Woo Han on google and look at images of him its similar to that type of physique.**

**You might have noticed a few other changes among them being Eren having a fighting style of his own and again part of what I have planned later on.**

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed this story, sorry for my very late absence to my other reader's, but after GTA V came out other issues in life just snatched me up, so my apologies.**

**Anyway, I'm out to work on chapter 1, tell me your thoughts on this story. You're opinions, criticism, dislikes and likes I will take.**

**Later!**

**KnU**


End file.
